mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Keep Calm and Flutter On/Gallery
Prologue Opening view of ponyvilleS3E10.png|Opening view of Ponyville. Twilight and Spike pacing with Rarity and Rainbow Dash S03E10.png|Waiting for the arrival of Princess Celestia. Rarity spraying perfume S3E10.png|Rarity always wants to look her best. Pinkie Pie arrives S03E10.png|Hey Rarity, I've shined my hooves for the arrival of Princess Celestia. Rarity did you now S3E10.png|Did you know? Rarity sees her reflection in Pinkie Pie's hooves S3E10.png|Rarity admiring herself through Pinkie's hoof. Rarity admiring herself S3E10.png|That's quite the reflection. I'm surpised she's not here yet Twilight S03E10.png|"I'm surpised she's not here yet" I wonder why is it taking so long Spike S03E10.png|"I wonder why is it taking so long?" And where are Applejack and Fluttershy Twilight S03E10.png|"And where are Applejack and Fluttershy?" Twilight and Rarity "mishap at Sweet Apple Acres" S03E10.png|Really, Rarity? Rarity they'll be along S3E10.png|"They'll be along." Spike worried about the princess S03E10.png|Maybe she's just running a bit late. Twilight and Spike "she's bringing an important visitor" S03E10.png|"She's bringing an important visitor. That could be part of it." Rainbow Dash complaining S3E10.png|"A visitor who's important and slow." Rarity she got here S3E10.png|"She still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here." Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|"Maybe the visitor has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail!" Yeah right, that's Discord S03E10.png|"Yeah right. That's Discord." Rarity will Princess Celestia S3E10.png|"Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would Princess Celestia..." Rarity someone like that S3E10.png|"...bring along someone like that?" Spike "maybe you should ask her" S03E10.png|"M-m-maybe you should ask... her!" Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png|Princess Celestia with Discord. Discord's stone feet S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone wings S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone hands S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone horns S03E10.png|DUN... Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png|DUNNNNNN! Main characters shocked S3E10.png|The Mane 6 and Spike shocked. Meeting Celestia Twilight and Celestia "with all due respect" S03E10.png|Princess Celestia and Twilight Twilight yelling "how could you bring Discord here" S03E10.png|"With all due respect, Princess Celestia. How could you bring Discord here?!" Twilight saying your majesty S3E10.png|*Twilight coughs* your majesty. Princess Celestia looks down at Twilight S03E10.png|''I am well aware that the last time Discord was here, he caused serious havoc'' Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png|Bringing in trouble? Rainbow Dash "if by serious havoc you mean" S03E10.png|You remember what he did to us? Rainbow Dash "chaos capital of the world" S03E10.png|There is no way we're giving Discord a second chance! Rarity of our trueselves S3E10.png|"And tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves." Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png|Pinkie is angry over whipped cream. Pinkie Pie "not a single dollop!" S03E10.png|Only the one and only Pinkie Pie would care about whipped cream dollops. Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|What a regal shot of Princess Celestia. Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png|Also we need Discord's spot in the statue garden for a new bird bath Spike "this will never work" S03E10.png|Your idea is bad and you should feel bad! Spike "this is a disaster" S03E10.png|This is an awful, terrible plan! Spike "how will we ever control him?" S03E10.png|It's going to destroy us all! Spike "we're doomed!" S03E10.png|It's the worst plan since "Cutie Mark Crusaders brain surgeons"! Twilight relieved "if he gets out of hand" S03E10.png|I guess we could use the Elements again, right girls? Spike backs away slowly S03E10.png|Spike backing away slowly. Rarity & Rainbow Dash huh S3E10.png|Huh? Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png|Don't worry girls, we've got the elements right here. The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png|The Elements of Harmony! Twilight and her friends look at the Elements S03E10.png|The Elements! I haven't seen them since we defeated Discord. Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|"Now where is Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png|Princess Celestia concerned. Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy S03E10.png|"Fluttershy? Really?" Beaver Trouble Applejack annoyed S03E10.png|Applejack is annoyed. Applejack and Fluttershy "what's he going on about now?" S03E10.png|"What's he going on about now?" Fluttershy the negotiator S03E10.png|We are pretty sure that beaver was not as polite as you made him out to be, Fluttershy. View of the damS3E10.png|Opening of the dam scene. View of Fluttershy and AJ Applejack, Fluttershy, and one angry beaver S03E10.png|Beaver refuses to listen Now you listen beaver S3E10.png|Now you listen, Beaverton Beaverteeth. Fluttershy comes between Applejack and the beaver S03E10.png|Beaver: I refuse to be talked to that way by a background pony! Fluttershy shocked "such language!" S03E10.png|Such language! Applejack gives up trying to argue S03E10.png|Even when angry, Fluttershy still manages to look adorable on all occasions. Applejack apologizes to the beaver S03E10.png|Fluttershy settles the argument. Applejack angry S03E10.png|Why, you little... Fluttershy holds back pouting Applejack S03E10.png|Applejack getting pouty while Fluttershy holds her back Applejack thanks Fluttershy S03E10.png|Just Applejack and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash "hey, slackers!" S03E10.png|Impatient Rainbow Dash Freeing Discord Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png|Celestia talking to Fluttershy. Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png|Fluttershy being doubtful in herself. What else is new? Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png|Regal reassurance. Princess Celestia smiles at Fluttershy S03E10.png|Princess Celestia knows Fluttershy can reform Discord. Fluttershy cute blush S03E10.png|Fluttershy blushing is so cute. Princess Celestia in royal carriage S03E10.png|"You may release Discord…" Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png|"…once I am at a safe distance." Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png|I must go - my planet needs me! Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png|Alright, girls let's do this! Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png|Everypony is confident. Spike scared "or let's not" S03E10.png|...Except Spike. Rarity and Applejack wearing Elements S03E10.png|Maybe these ponies put on their Necklaces of Harmony... Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing Elements S03E10.png|...but with Twilight's magic? Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png|Getting ready to release their once mighty encounter. Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png Twilight activates the Element of Magic S3E10.png Twilight using element S3E10.png|It's now or never! Fluttershy's element activating S3E10.png Fluttershy's element emanating magic S3E10.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's elements activating S3E10.png Rarity and Applejack's elements activating S3E10.png Twilight's element activating S3E10.png Spike watches Elements of Harmony in action S03E10.png|Oh, they sure do look amazing. Element of Laughter emits a rainbow S3E10.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png The Element of Magic full power S03E10.png|Working together to free Discord. Reel the Elements S3E10.png|A beautiful view of the elements together. Discord about to be freed S03E10.png|AH! After a few episodes, I'm free! It's time to rule Equestria once again! Discord freed at last S03E10.png|I'm baaaaaaack! Discord wobbly S03E10.png|This guy is so utterly flexible. Discord "well, it's about time" S03E10.png|Well it's about time! Twilight and Discord "out of that prison block" S03E10.png|Somepony got me out of that prison block. Discord "what a relief!" S03E10.png|What a relief. Chaos-infused squirrel S03E10.png|I'm coming for you Dirty Dan, and your partner in crime Pinhead Larry. Twilight "what do you think you're doing?" S03E10.png|What are you doing Discord? Discord stretching S03E10.png|Streching of course. Discord smug S03E10.png Chaos-infused bunny S03E10.png Pinkie Pie "make that bunny cute again!" S03E10.png|Make that bunny cute again, now! Discord "he's adorable the way he is" S03E10.png|Cute? What do you mean by "Cute?" He's as cute as he is right now! Discord well forget you S3E10.png|Well forget you rabbit. Rarity very serious S3E10.png|A very serious Rarity. Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png|And you're relying on the yellow moeblob to do it! Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png|Granny Discord! Discord hears every word Celestia says S03E10.png|I was conscious the whole time Rarity ok weird S3E10.png|Ok... weird. Discord exploits Twilight's devotion to Celestia S03E10.png|Discord exploits Twilight's devotion to Celestia. Discord mocks Twilight's "precious princess" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "you go, Fluttershy!" S03E10.png|You go, Fluttershy! Fluttershy and Discord "watch your step, buster" S03E10.png|Better watch your step Discord! Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png|I'll give you the stare! Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png|No, not the stare! Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy unleashes the Stare S03E10.png|Care Bear Stare! Discord surprised S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke? S03E10.png Discord surrenders to the Stare S03E10.png|Oh my... Discord "I'll do whatever you say" S03E10.png|..Stop, it's too strong! Discord and Fluttershy "you're hilarious!" S03E10.png|Not impressed by the Care Bear Stare Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png|I've disobeyed Celestia's orders for the greater good on a fairly recent occasion. Discord "I suppose that's correct" S3E10.png Discord innocent shrug S03E10.png|OK, fine. Freaking buzzkills. Discord leans on the fourth wall "oopsy" S03E10.png|Pinkie Pie: Hey! That's my shtick! Discord air quotes "reformed" S03E10.png|Twilight doesn't believe Discord one bit. Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png|Discord holding Fluttershy. Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Hug my life Fluttershy's Home for Chaotic Draconequi Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png|"He may be horrible..." Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png|"...but that doesn't mean we have to act the same way." Fluttershy putting the vase on the table S3E10.png|Fluttershy wants to be hospitable. Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png Fluttershy surprised by Discord S3E10.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png|You don't mind, right Angel? Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Discord lounges on Fluttershy's couch. Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png|"Are you alright?" Discord 'Thank you Fluttershy' S3E10.png|"Thank you Fluttershy." Twilight and friends angry at Discord S03E10.png|Twilight and friends angry at Discord. Fluttershy and Rainbow "trying to drive a wedge between us" S03E10.png Discord 'why in the world would I ever try' S3E10.png|Discord Discord 'I never thought of that' S3E10.png|We're keeping an eye on you. Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png|Tiny Discord! Fluttershy laments the loss of her lamp S03E10.png|How could you? Discord snaps his finger S3E10.png|Discord fixing the lamp. Broken lamp in the form of Discord S3E10.png|That had better be on the market soon! Discord 'There, all better' S3E10.png|Like it? It's a Discord original, obviously an improvement on the original design. Discord lounging on Fluttershy's couch S03E10.png Applejack covers face "I can't watch" S03E10.png|This is a trainwreck. Except I am going to be looking away. Rainbow Dash "we'll be outside" S03E10.png|"We'll be outside." Twilight and Fluttershy "you sure you're okay with this?" S03E10.png Fluttershy optimistic "I actually know what to do" S03E10.png Twilight hopeful "you do?" S03E10.png Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png|I have confidence this will work. Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png|Just leave it to me, Twilight. Twilight "you really think that'll work?" S03E10.png Twilight "watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!" S03E10.png Discord holding Angel S3E10.png Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png|Would you fancy a spot of tea, Fluttershy? Fluttershy nervous grin S03E10.png Twilight eyeroll S3E10.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Twilight informing the group S3E10.png Rainbow Dash giving her opinion on the matter S3E10.png|We can't just leave Fluttershy with Discord. Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|"Rainbow Dash is right." Rarity agreeing with Rainbow Dash S3E10.png Rarity talking to the group S3E10.png Twilight crafty "I know just the trick" S03E10.png Reforming Discord Discord eating paper S03E10.png|Discord chowing down on pieces of paper. Fluttershy the gracious host S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "are you eating paper?" S03E10.png Discord "how odd of me" S03E10.png|It's a word salad Discord in a bathrobe S03E10.png|Discord in a robe, how cute Discord and Angel "I'm playing your owner for a fool" S03E10.png Discord as a carrot S03E10.png|How do ya like them carrots? Angel freak out! S3E10.png|Freaking out! Discord with a bowl of paper S03E10.png Twilight confused S03E10.png Spike carrying a tower of books S03E10.png Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png Twilight cute uh oh S3E10.png|A cute uh oh from Twilight Sparkle. Twilight finds a page torn out of a book S03E10.png Discord "are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" S03E10.png|"Are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png|Discord and Fluttershy talking in a spinning house, so trippy. Fluttershy lets Discord do as he pleases S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're so very kind" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you were the understanding one" S03E10.png Discord calls Fluttershy's friends nasty S03E10.png Fluttershy offended "my friends aren't nasty!" S03E10.png|Fluttershy defending her friends from Discord's insults Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png|Discord talking to Fluttershy. Discord sprouts a second face S03E10.png|Discord literally being two-faced Angel running S03E10.png Fluttershy "I hear Twilight!" S03E10.png Fluttershy catches Angel S03E10.png|It's OK, Angel, you're safe now. Fluttershy and dizzy Angel S03E10.png|Angel: Pardon me while I go throw up Twilight concerned and Spike fuming S03E10.png Fluttershy "we're making great progress" S03E10.png Spike holds up book with torn out page S03E10.png|Can you explain why there is a page missing from this book? Fluttershy thinking "that does explain the paper eating" S03E10.png|That does explain Discord eating some paper. Twilight horrified "he ATE them?!" S03E10.png|He ATE them? Twilight frustrated S03E10.png|Blasphemy! Fluttershy gives Discord the benefit of the doubt S03E10.png Twilight unsure S03E10.png Twilight exhausted "dinner it is" S03E10.png A chaotic dinner party The ponies walking to dinner S03E10.png|Maybe at one point, Rarity took off her Necklace of Generosity... Rainbow complaining about dinner with Discord S03E10.png|...put on the purple and pink dress she's made and then put the necklace back on again. Rarity to be a disaster S3E10.png Rarity I didn't bother S3E10.png|"Glad I didn't bother." Rarity glad she didn't wear her fanciest outfit S03E10.png Twilight Sparkle talking about Discord's reform S03E10.png|C'mon, girls... Twilight thinks it is necessary to go to dinner S03E10.png|... Let's go into Dr. Seuss's house. Discord the dapper draconequus S03E10.png|Welcome. Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png|Wow... that came out of his mouth. Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Discord "please do come in" S03E10.png|Like a sir. Twilight and friends nervous S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png|Yup, Dr. Seuss's house. Discord "may I take your hats?" S03E10.png Twilight "hang on to your elements, girls" S03E10.png Twilight a bumpy night S3E10.png|"It's gonna be a bumpy night." Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Fluttershy and Pinkie "care for some gravy?" S03E10.png Pinkie Pie and the living gravy boat S03E10.png|Awww! I'm going to name it George! You're a good little gravy boat aren't you George!? Yesh you are! Rainbow Dash creeped out S03E10.png|What?! Rainbow Dash with hot gravy in her lap S03E10.png|Getting hot gravy poured down your pants can't be pleasant. Rainbow Dash "he did that on purpose!" S03E10.png|That burned my stomach! Discord sheepish "mistakes happen" S03E10.png Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png|Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Spike is impressed S03E10.png|Spike is impressed. Blown Out S3E10.png|...And now he's disappointed. Rainbow Dash does not Approve S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Serious Business S3E10.png|You... Rainbow Dash Surprised S3E10.png|Huh?! Rainbow Dash under attack by candles S03E10.png|Ugh, this is a mix of Dr. Seuss and Beauty & the Beast Discord "I think you made them mad" S03E10.png Twilight "something fishy is going on" S03E10.png|"Something fishy is going on." Twilight sprayed with soup S03E10.png|But Magikarp are incapable of learning Water Gun! Spike sprayed with soup S03E10.png|Tea Pot used Water Gun! It's super effective! Fluttershy looks worried at Discord S03E10.png Rarity not the dress S3E10.png|"Not the dress!" Rarity sprayed with soup S03E10.png|"NOT THE DRESS!" Applejack sprayed with soup S03E10.png Discord can't contain his laughter S03E10.png Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 1 S3E10.png|Scram! Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 2 S3E10.png|Get away from me! Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 3 S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 4 S3E10.png|Uh-oh! Not me! Harsh Assumption S3E10.png Pinkie Pie Sprayed S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Enough of This S3E10.png|Enough of this! Rainbow Dash pleads with Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy loses patience with her friends S03E10.png Fluttershy stands up for Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "that's what friends do" S03E10.png|"That's what friends do." Discord "we're friends?" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "why, of course!" S03E10.png|"Why yes, we are friends." Discord "never really had a friend before" S03E10.png|I never had a friend for life.. Fluttershy and Discord "well, now you do" S03E10.png Discord makes his first real friend S03E10.png Rainbow Dash and friends shocked S03E10.png|The ponies shocked to hear the news Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png|What's that? Timmy is stuck in the well? Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png Angel pointing at Applejack S03E10.png Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png|"Sweet Apple Acres" :D Rainbow Dash accuses Discord of flooding Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png|Hello, halo! Rainbow Dash "oh, give it a rest!" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord ruined dinner party S03E10.png|We just don't know what went wrong! Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png|Flooding. Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png|Behold! Equestria's largest game of bobbing for apples Fluttershy talking to mesmerized beavers S03E10.png|Can Fluttershy deal with discorded beavers? Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png|Apparently not… Fluttershy the "silly, gullible fool" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends hesitant S03E10.png Discord water-skiing S03E10.png Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Fluttershy "there's a big mess" S03E10.png Discord towels himself off S03E10.png Fluttershy scolds Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "you need to fix this" S03E10.png Discord bargains "one thing in return" S03E10.png Discord points to the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord the manipulator "as a sign of our friendship" S03E10.png Twilight and friends shake their heads S03E10.png|No, don't! Fluttershy removes her element S03E10.png|Fluttershy took off her necklace again Discord grins "excellent!" S03E10.png|Excellent! Fluttershy Looks S3E10.png Fluttershy Surprised S3E10.png|Wait... what? Discord ice-skating S03E10.png|Joke's on you, ponies. I Lied! Discord triplet judges S03E10.png|Tens across the board! Fluttershy enraged S03E10.png Fluttershy slides across the ice S03E10.png|"Why I Oughta..." Discord and Fluttershy "what's wrong, pal?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "come skating with me" S03E10.png Twilight and main cast "it's back to being stone" S03E10.png Spike gives Fluttershy the Element of Kindness S03E10.png|What's it going to be Fluttershy, your element, Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png|...or stay as Discord's friend. You're Tearing Me Apart S3E10.png Fluttershy keeps to her promise S03E10.png Invitation Accepted S3E10.png Twilight and her friends can't believe what they're seeing S03E10.png She can never Refuse S3E10.png Carefree Innocence S3E10.png Fluttershy anger rising S03E10.png Discord gloats "I'm free forever!" S03E10.png Discord evil laugh S03E10.png Outrage 1 S3E10.png|It takes a special somepony to make anger and adorable go perfectly together. Outrage 2 S3E10.png|NOT! YOUR! FRIEND!! Fluttershy snaps "not! your! friend!" S03E10.png Discord the "master of chaos" S03E10.png Discord rubs his victory in Fluttershy's face S03E10.png Discord epiphany S03E10.png|Epiphany time! Discord reflects on his loss S03E10.png Discord tearing up "well played, Fluttershy" S03E10.png|"Well played, Fluttershy. Well played." Discord sitting ashamed S03E10.png|Now I know I've got a heart, 'cause it's breaking… Discord reverses his magic S03E10.png|Discord returns everything to normal. Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Beavers with dam at Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png Beavers happy S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres back to normal S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Discord reformed Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Discord "most of the time" S03E10.png|Now, I'm sure mischief is totally fine if I fix things afterwards. Besides—zeitgeist and all that. Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Princess Celestia just in case S3E10.png|"Just in case." Discord puzzled S03E10.png|What? Don't you trust me? Twilight smiling "you were right" S03E10.png|This is just after Fluttershy put back on her necklace. Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy bashful blush S03E10.png|Ooh! How Adorable! Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png|"Go on. Say it..." Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png|"Oh... Alright. "Friendship is magic". Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png|Fluttershy and her new friend, Discord. Ponies not sure S3E10.png|Yeah.... not so much. Promotional material Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg|Twilight using a spell to unfreeze Discord from his statue state. Twilight horn glow promo image S3E10.png|Twilight Sparkle sure is a good magic user! Trixie would be jealous. Spike sees Twilight use her magic S3E10.png|Take a look Spike... Sneak peek "Keep Calm and Flutter On" image from Entertainment Weekly.jpg Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png|From GetGlue. pl:Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy/Galeria ru:Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай/Галерея